


Freuden der Körperlichkeit

by DieLadi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aszendenz, Atlanter, Aufsteigen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Die Antiker können aufsteigen in einen Zustand er reinen Energie. Das wäre doch auch für Menschen erstrebenswert, oder? Nun, Rodney hat dazu durchaus etwas zu sagen...





	Freuden der Körperlichkeit

„Sie machen was?“ fragte Sheppard.  
„Sie steigen auf,“ antwortete Rodney. „Aszension nennt man das. Sie steigen auf in einen Zustand der reinen Geistigkeit. Das heißt, ihr Wesen existiert dann in Form reiner Energie. Das macht sie beinahe unsterblich.“  
Sheppard grinste.  
„Das wäre doch sicher was für Sie, Rodney, oder? Dann könnten Sie sich uns doch noch mehr überlegen fühlen. Um ein Vielfaches.“

Rodney schnaubte. War ja klar, das Sheppard ihn wieder aufziehen musste. Ja, sicher, er, Rodney, verhielt sich anderen gegenüber oftmals arrogant. Das stritt er ja gar nicht ab. Warum auch, er war nun einmal intelligenter als so ziemlich jeder andere auf der Erde und in der gesamten Pegasus- Galaxie zusammengenommen, und warum sollte er damit hinter dem Berg halten! Arroganz musste man sich verdienen, und er verdiente sie mit Sicherheit.  
Ha!

Was jedoch das andere betraf...  
Rodney schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf und sagte bestimmt:  
„Nein, Sheppard. Ich kann an dieser Idee nichts verlockendes finden. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, habe ich meine Körperlichkeit eigentlich immer zu schätzen gewusst.“  
Er tippte weiter auf den Tasten seines Laptops herum. Unterhaltung mit Sheppard gut und schön, aber die Arbeit machte sich schließlich nicht von selbst.  
„Ach?“ der andere schien verblüfft.

„Doch, doch,“ sagte Rodney. Er blickte von seinem Laptop auf. Nicht nur Sheppard sah ihn jetzt auffordernd an, sondern auch Elisabeth, die amüsiert schmunzelte, und Teyla, die ehrlich interessiert schien.  
„Nun, sie sollten alle wissen, dass ich Essen zu Beispiel sehr zu schätzen weiß.“  
Oh ja. Das war in der Tat kein Geheimnis.   
Rodney merkte zu seinem Ärger, dass er ein klein wenig errötet war.  
„Athosianische Trauben. Sind ganz schön lecker die Dinger. Und dann das Möchtegern-Hühnchen,was hier serviert wird, das Getreide und das Gemüse, was die Leute auf dem Hauptkontinent anbauen...“   
Er schloss schwärmerisch die Augen. Ja, er mochte Essen, und er mochte durchaus auch die spezielle Küche der Pegasus-Galaxie.

„Und dann ein gutes Getränk. Athosianischer Wein ist nicht zu verachten. Oder das Zeug, was sie auf MP 7 / 3 aus diesen merkwürdigen phosphoreszierenden Beeren brauen...“  
Elisabeth lachte leise. Ja, das Zeug war mörderisch. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass auch Rodney damit seine Erfahrungen hatte.  
„Der Kater am anderen Morgen ist aber dann nicht von schlechten Eltern,“ sagte sie.  
„Pah,“ sagte Rodney. „Man kann die Wissenschaft durchaus auch für triviales nutzen. Ich habe die perfekte Elektrolyt- und Vitaminmischung, mit der der Kater minimal bleibt, wenn man sie während des Zechgelages zu sich nimmt. Das einzige Problem ist, noch nüchtern genug zu sein, um sich rechtzeitig daran zu erinnern.“

Jetzt konnte Sheppard nicht anders, er musste lauthals lachen. Das war so Rodney. Du liebe Güte!  
„Sie haben recht,“ sagte er schließlich, noch immer glucksend.  
„Körperlichkeit hat wohl durchaus ihre schönen Seiten.“  
„Mmhh,“ sagte Rodney. „Und dann gibt es da ja auch noch...“  
Seine Finger flogen über die Tastatur.  
„...die Sache mit dem Zwischenmenschlichen...“  
Wieder wurde er ein klein wenig Rot.  
„... und ich gebe zu, auch das habe ich immer sehr genossen. Nun gut, nicht dass ich wirklich oft...“  
Jetzt war er erst richtig rot. Sein Tastenhämmern wurde lauter, sein Blick war nun stur auf den Bildschirm gerichtet.

„Soll das heißen, dass die Frauen bei Ihnen nicht Schlange gestanden haben? Kaum vorstellbar.“ Elisabeth konnte sich diese kleine Spitze nicht verkneifen.  
„Nein, haben sie nicht,“ sagte Rodney ein wenig verärgert. Und dann fügte er leise hinzu:  
„Und die Männer auch nicht.“

Sheppard durchfuhr es wie ein Blitz.  
Was hatte McKay gesagt? Die Männer auch nicht... aber das hieß ja, dass er Erfahrungen mit Männern durchaus nicht abgeneigt gewesen wäre...  
Oh Mein Gott.

Lange hatte Sheppard gebraucht, bis er vor sich selbst zugeben konnte, dass der den arroganten, hochintelligenten, manchmal etwas lächerlichen und doch im entscheidenden Moment zu selbstlosem Mut fähigen Wissenschaftler nicht nur schätzte, sondern...begehrte. Ja sogar in ihn verliebt war.  
Lange hatte es gebraucht, viel hatte es ihn gekostet.  
Und als er soweit war, hatte er das in sich verschlossen, wissend, wie er glaubte, dass McKay keinerlei Interesse in diese Richtung zeigte. Weder überhaupt noch an Männern im speziellen.  
Das alles schien durch ein paar Worte Rodneys nun vollkommen über den Haufen geworfen worden zu sein.  
Er schluckte schwer und versuchte sich wieder zu fassen.

„Dennoch,“ sagte Rodney in diesem Augenblick.  
„Die wenigen Erfahrungen, die ich hatte, waren sehr schön. Und ich denke nicht, dass ich das aufgeben wollen würde. Auch wenn es bedeutet, irgendwann Krankheiten, Altersgebrechen und schließlich den Tod zu erfahren.“  
Er sah nun Sheppard direkt in die Augen.  
„Ich denke, das alles ist es einfach wert.“

Elisabeth nickte zustimmend.   
Teyla, die die ganze Zeit schweigend zugehört hatte, lächelte und verneigte sich vor Rodney mit einem Athosianischen Ehrengruß.  
Rodneys schiefes Lächeln, das er ihr als Antwort schenkte, fuhr Sheppard ebenfalls bis ins Mark.

„Aber nun zurück zum Eigentlichen...“ sagte McKay und fuhr fort mit den Statistiken zur Energiefluktuation in den Systemen der Antiker, welche der ursprüngliche Grund für ihre Zusammenkunft gewesen waren.

* * *

Drei Tage später war Sheppard endlich soweit, dass er den Mut fand, Rodney um ein Date zu bitten.

Rodney sagte ja.


End file.
